


Run with Me

by drunkimnotiswear



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketballer Jaebum, Enemies to Lovers, Fencer Jackson Wang, Fluff, M/M, Park Jinyoung | Jr.-centric, Slow Burn, Track and field captain Jinyoung, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkimnotiswear/pseuds/drunkimnotiswear
Summary: Jinyoung never understood the appeal of running as a sport. He grew up playing a sport that was centred around teamwork and trust - he'd think it was lonely to run alone.Out of desperation and anger, when Jinyoung felt the rug pulled out from under him - he developed the appreciation for running. Relishing in the solitude and peace it gave him - if only for a while. He couldn't look at the court - not without realising that he lost a teammate; a best friend who made the pains and heartache of losing tolerable.It was shocking to see him again. It'd been years and it shouldn't matter but he could feel his throat clench; tears prickling.  Jinyoung didn't think he would ever see him again. He wondered what they were now; acquaintances? Well, that can't be right; they used to be best friends - until the elder up and left the town overnight. He'd cut Jinyoung off like a useless limb. He wondered if the label ex-best friends would be fitting.If anything. they were strangers and Jinyoung didn't think it'll hurt this much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo :D It's a new year and this little plot bunny has been festering for a while. so voila - here's the first chapter; to an angsty sports au! with GOT7 members being athletes, and dealing with feelings. I hope y'all enjoy it! I'm also @pettypeachie on Twitter so feel free to hit me up :DD

Jinyoung could feel something poking at his back - and with a sleepy grumble, he shoved his face deeper into his pillow. Hoping that whatever it was - it’ll leave him alone. Jinyoung was exhausted, he’d returned back to the dorms close to midnight - limbs heavy as if ladened with lead and muscles aching. He’d stayed a good two hours after practice ended to help the relay runners with conditioning; sticking around for their petty arguments on who should be the first runner - before finally asserting his authority as captain and deciding for them. He didn’t know why he thought that he could trust them to work it out on their own - when it usually ended in a petty fight that made the following practices heavy with sexual tension.

It was a hole he dug for himself, to begin with - after all, he was the one who assigned Yugyeom and Bambam to the same events. Still, he didn’t expect them to be so fickle with the labelling of their relationship. It was obvious to anyone who had two working eyes that they shared a mutual attraction. Well, it was obvious to everyone but the both of them. Besides being annoying brats; who made it a habit to annoy Jinyoung in and out of practice - they were the two most oblivious people Jinyoung had the misfortune of meeting. Sure, it was entertaining to watch the both of them pin after each other and run around in circles like dogs chasing their tails - it got frustrating when they both vented all their pent-up frustration during practice. Jinyoung had lost count of the number of times he had to separate both of them during a heated argument during practice - just to deal with either one of them coming to his dorm later in that day; with tears in their eyes.

 Still, despite their oblivious nature and uncanny habit of loving to annoy him for the fun of it - they were still his brats. Watching them hurt each other, was painful to Jinyoung to watch - but what could he do; they had to figure it out on their own. The poking at his back had relented, and Jinyoung snuggled further into his fluffy pillow - desperate for more sleep. He totally deserved it alright! It was a marvel that he was still sane after putting up with Yugyeom and Bambam’s bullshit the night before. Jinyoung let out a content sigh - letting himself fall into a sense of false security; as he waited for sleep to overtake him.

 He should really have known better - given who his roommate is.

A minute later he was jabbed in the side by the same pointy object. He let out a loud squeak, flailing his arms as he rolled to the side - away from the damn thing that had poked him. He was ticklish - alright? So sue him. He slammed his head against the wall beside his bed letting out a pained groan before pushing himself upright - with his muscles protesting in agony. With a grumble under his breath, he rubbed his eyes; finally making attempts at waking himself up. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the figure clad in fencing gear before him; before finally making the connection to what had poked him awake.

“What the hell Jackson? Did you just poke me with your sword?”

 “It’s not a sword - the one I poked you with is a sabre. I’ve told you Jinyoungie - there are three different types of equipment we use the-”

 “Yea yea, I know. The foil, the sabre and the stupid french word I’m not even going to try to pronounce.” Jinyoung said grumbling as he stood up from bed; stretching before shooting Jackson an irritated glare. That came with being rudely awoken by a pointy object that was supposed to be used for sports, and not used to disturb your sleepy roommate. His glare did nothing to deter the blinding smile on Jackson’s face; with the elder still buzzing with excitement. Was Jinyoung missing something? With that thought, he paused; narrowing his gaze at the fact that Jackson was dressed in his full fencing attire minus the helmet.

“It’s called the épée Jinyoungie.” Jackson corrected patiently, still vibrating with energy that Jinyoung definitely didn’t have. Jackson was already hard to handle when he was being his good old self, but an excited Jackson when Jinyoung didn’t even feel like leaving his bed was a living nightmare. He sighed softly at the correction, he’d been roommates with Jackson Wang - the fencer from Hong Kong for the past two years. The elder never giving up his pursuit of making Jinyoung learn how to fence and familiarise himself with the sport; just because he wanted another fencing buddy.

Jinyoung was sure that the fencing team were not short of candidates for Jackson to pick to ‘practice’ with. Jackson most probably just wanted to see Jinyoung fail tragically at it, and showcase his ability. It didn’t really matter to Jinyoung, he found Jackson’s attempts at introducing fencing to him rather amusing. In the beginning, Jackson wouldn’t let up; trying to coax Jinyoung to watch fencing tournament videos with him and even going to the extent of making him flashcards of the rules and regulations of fencing. Though the intensity of the attempts had gone down with time, the elder would still jump at any opportunity to invite Jinyoung to practice or friendly competitions.

Jinyoung - ever being the so great friend; would usually be seen watching Jackson practice with a fond smile on his face. Though, if someone were to question his presence - he would bolt in an instance. He’d grumble and complain whenever Jackson dragged him to practice; or made him wait for him after his own training ended. Yet, they both knew that Jinyoung didn’t really mind - not one bit. He respected Jackson’s enthusiasm, dedication and more importantly love for fencing. He knew that Jackson - despite his relentless attempts to make Jinyoung learn something he had no intention of learning; was just the elder trying to share his love of fencing with him.

If anyone stood a chance at the Olympics - it would be Jackson. Jinyoung had seen the dedication, determination and passion that Jackson had towards fencing; it was a flame that despite the numerous setbacks the elder met - it'll never be dampened. Jinyoung knew that Jackson’s first love is fencing and that love for a sport can never be replicated. You can’t train passion - and that was probably a reason Jinyoung gave up on what he thought was his first love.

Jinyoung had just finished his futile attempt at fully waking himself up with splashing his face with cold water before Jackson silently entered the bathroom; bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Well, that was another hint that whatever Jackson had to say was important - usually, the elder would just blurt out what was on his mind. It seemed that whatever Jackson has to say - it demanded Jinyoung’s full attention. Jinyoung stared at Jackson pointedly through the bathroom mirror, as the elder bounced impatiently for Jinyoung to finish brushing his teeth. Jinyoung really wanted Jackson to stop with his god damn fidgeting - and really just spit whatever he wanted to say out.

“Mark got shortlisted for the conference Jinyoungie! Can you believe it - I’m finally going to see and touch that bunny ass. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss him - I mean as much as I enjoy the sexting - I want the real deal you kn-.”

Jinyoung was mid gurgle of his mouthwash before he choked and ended up sputtering. With Jackson thumping on his back too hard for Jinyoung’s liking, before the elder started stuttering about not knowing the emergency number to call. Jinyoung just prayed that if there was a time he was indeed in a life-threatening situation, Jackson wouldn’t be the only one to witness it. As reliable of a friend Jackson was, he tended to overreact in situations such as these.

Jinyoung finally managed to gather his wits, with him breathing heavily through his nose; due to the burning of his throat from the minty mouthwash. He spun around, placing his hand against Jackson’s mouth to stop the elder from rambling about god knows what - and to calm down before the elder worked himself into a panic. Jackson immediately quietened, before narrowing his eyes at Jinyoung’s hand over his mouth and licking the younger’s palm. Much to Jinyoung’s chagrin, who withdrew his hand from Jackson’s mouth and staring at the elder in utter disbelief.

“What on earth is wrong with you? You know what, don’t even answer that. When did the list even get released? How does he even know that he got shortlisted?” Jinyoung said rapidly, firing questions at Jackson - who simply quirked a brow in amusement at Jinyoung’s abrupt change of demeanour. That’s when it clicked in Jinyoung’s brain - the fact that Jackson was so insistent on waking him up; the undeniable excitement thrumming under his skin. The list of shortlisted names of those selected for the conference was released today.

Right. It was today - the names of the athletes who were selected to represent the university for the annual athletes' conference. The biggest event of the year for any serious college athlete - who wanted something beyond graduating with a degree. Scouts would be prowling during the conference, sniffing out athletes who they thought were deserving for a place in the national team or even overseas training. That wasn’t the reason Jinyoung had so badly wanted to go - he couldn’t care less if he wasn’t scouted. His grades were good enough for him to get into a decent university if he kept them up - he just needed the attendance; to prove that he was somewhat deserving of the full scholarship he was on.

 “We’re going to see that damn list right now.”

 “...Did you completely miss me saying that Mark got selected?”

 “Mark? The basketballer you super liked on accident while on Tinder?”

 “You are not telling him it was an accident when we finally meet him. You also promised to never bring this up ever again!" Jackson whined, flopping onto Jinyoung's bed. The elder was pouting, full on puppy eyes and everything. While the younger of the two was haphazardly rifling through his drawers for a clean change of clothes - completely ignoring Jackson.

 Jinyoung let out a grunt in response as he pulled on a random sweatshirt and stuffed his feet into his trainers. He ignored Jackson’s complaints about how he wasn’t paying attention to him and grabbed the elder by the arm and pushing him out of the dorm before marching themselves to the bulletin board. He’d had developed selective hearing as a survival instinct to keep his sanity in the past two years of being Jackson’s roommate, and the thrumming of his heartbeat in his ears was doing a pretty good job at muffling Jackson’s protests at being ignored.

They stopped in front of the bulletin board of important announcements; Jinyoung’s gaze trailing the black and white list - before finally finding his name right under Jackson’s. Jinyoung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding running a hand through his hair, with him finally turning his attention to Jackson who was looking at him rather gently.

"We’re going for the Nation Athlete's Conference Jinyoungie. We made the cut.” Jackson said with a bright smile; gaze twinkling with fondness, before opening his arms - waggling his eyebrows as an invitation for a hug. Jinyoung let out a chuckle, grinning widely before hugging Jackson tightly. The elder grinning, before ruffling Jinyoung’s hair - worsening his already messy bed hair.

 “Yeah, we are.”

 “Right, so should I pack my tight-fitting leather pants? Do you think Mark would appreciate the sight? I mean there’s no way he wouldn’t right?”

Just like that, the moment was broken - with Jinyoung letting out a peal of tinkling laughter; eye whiskers on full display as he shoved Jackson away from him. The elder pouting at him, but still slinging an arm around his shoulder as they made their way back to the dorm. Jackson was horribly late for practice, but with news like this - and with Jackson’s persuasive personality. Jinyoung was sure that the elder couldn’t get into that much of trouble for being slightly late for practice.

 Jinyoung watched in amusement from Jackson’s bed as Jackson ransacked his drawers and room for the helmet that he had tossed aside in excitement upon discovering that Mark was going for the conference - that they would finally be able to go beyond flirting. The elder abruptly crouched to the ground, before pulling out his helmet and letting out a relieved sigh. Jackson bustled around his room, throwing things into his duffle bag before giving his room another cursory glance.

 “I’ll see you at the auditorium at five Jinyoung?”

 “I’m not watching the basketball game, Jackson.”

 “It was worth a shot; pun intended - do you think I can impress Mark with my basketball knowledge?”

“Goodbye Jackson-ah,” Jinyoung said with an exasperated sigh, before turning his back to Jackson; stuffing his face into Jackson’s Squirtle plushie. Signalling that the conversation was over; Jinyoung heard the click of their front door - and let out a soft sigh before flopping back onto his back. He glanced at the basketball jersey that Jackson had bought impulsively; after knowing Mark’s favourite team. He traced the familiar lettering off the back of the jersey, knowing that he owns a similar one - which was buried at the back of his closet in a box that was still sealed.  

 He still remembers when he had first gotten that same basketball jersey; it was a birthday gift - a thoughtful one. Jinyoung used to treasure the memories he had of playing the sport; the smiles the laughter and the laying on the middle of the court exhausted - but content. Now, recalling those memories just filled him with bitter regret and a tinge of sadness. Those memories used to be painful, a lot more heart wrenching and unbearable than it is now. They were blatant reminders of the things that Jinyoung could never have ever again. It's not that he didn't try - he tried so hard to continue playing the sport that tied him to his childhood. He just grew tired trying to hold on to something that should just stay in his past; so Jinyoung gave up basketball and when he entered college - decided on track and field instead. So here he was; still missing a part of himself - but otherwise happier than he was a few years ago. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while - I'm not sure if anyone is going to read this but; I've been struggling with getting back into writing for a little while. I highly doubt this chapter is any good - but please tell me how I did in the comments! Thank you so much for spending the time to read this :) I'm curious if anyone even likes where this fic is going - so if you're feeling nice; some reassurance would help greatly!

Jinyoung didn’t expect to ambushed in his own room - but then again with his friend group; he shouldn’t really be expecting anything, to begin with. He should honestly be expected to be roped into something on a daily basis - whether he liked it or not. Still, he couldn’t control the alarmed shriek when his dorm door flew open and a body hurtled into him; before latching onto him like an octopus. He leaned against his doorframe - glaring sharply at the other unperturbed figure who was dangling half his body off the side of his bed with his shoes on. He heaved a sigh before peeling Bambam off him - noticing the glimmer in his eyes; with the younger’s lips tugging up into a smile. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows before casting the same suspicious look at Yugyeom; who had made no moves to get his damn feet off Jinyoung’s bed. Jinyoung’s eye twitched in annoyance; glaring harder at Yugyeom - with the younger finally relenting and planting his feet onto the ground.

“Spill. What the hell did the both of you do? Who do I need to apologise to?” Jinyoung said sternly with an unimpressed look. He shifted his gaze from Bambam to Yugyeom; the both of them still casting glances at each other; smile not once faltering. Sometimes, Jinyoung really wondered what was going on in their heads - they could be fighting tooth and nail in the morning; and somehow they’ll be back to obliviously and hopelessly in love within a few hours.

Yugyeom - the gangly giant stood to his full height and Jinyoung huffed out a breath; having to look up to maintain eye contact with the youngest. The brat had the cheek to smirk at Jinyoung, with Jinyoung sighing loudly - giving up the I’m-going-to-kill-you act altogether. He had to be smart with which fights he was going to pick and trying to argue that Yugyeom was supposed to respect elders wasn’t worth the energy. Not one bit.

It took a lot of cajoling and badly conveyed reassurance that whatever they had to say wasn’t dangerous or illegal. Which Jinyoung couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at; resulting in indignant sputters of whether they’d ever lied to Jinyoung - which they have - so many times that Jinyoung had lost count. Jinyoung had come to realise that he was surrounded by people who when excited happened to talk at him and not with him. It was as if his input wasn’t required - and perhaps Jinyoung preferred it, incapable of keeping up with the neck-breaking speed at which the conversation topic changes.

Just when he thought the conversation was finally winding down - so that he could drag them back to his original question of what the hell they were doing in his room? The dorm door flew open - and Jinyoung winced at the loud bang; wondering how the door has still managed to remain on its hinges after two years of constant abuse. All three heads turned towards the figure who was smiling gleefully as he entered the room, tossing his duffle bag haphazardly onto the ground.

“Get dressed Jinyoungie - we’re going out to celebrate; get drunk and completely regret it tomorrow.”

“But -”

“No buts Jinyoung-hyung, Jackson-hyung enlisted our help to make sure we get your grandpa ass to the club.” Bambam chirped with enthusiasm, with Yugyeom nodding in affirmation. Belatedly, Jinyoung noticed that the pair weren’t dressed in the usual sweatpants and hoodies. With Bambam going all out; decked out in his iconic skin-tight leather pants, paired with the deepest v cut dress shirt he owned. He remembers a drunkard confession from Yugyeom that Bambam wearing leather pants really make him want to ‘jump his bones’. His words - not Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung can only hope that neither of them makes the stupid decision of going home with someone that wasn't the other - just to spare them the heartache and him the headache of dealing with their suffocating jealousy.

Jinyoung huffed out a sigh, glaring at the two younger ones with barely concealed ire. Yugyeom and Bambam both grinning at him expectantly - any protest he uttered; would most likely be ignored, he chanced a look at Jackson - wondering if he could somehow wiggle his way out of a night out. He was met with an irresistible pout paired with the widest puppy eyes he’d ever seen. Throwing his hands up in frustration; he cursed at his ill fortune - all he wanted was to spend the evening binging on the latest season of Buzzfeed Unsolved; while huddled under his blankets. Unfortunately, he was friends with party animals who jumped at every opportunity to party. Citing his tight control over their alcohol consumption during competition seasons as a reason why they were so desperate for a chance to get wasted. Well, excuse Jinyoung for giving a shit about their physical condition.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, before spinning on his heels and pulling open his drawers - throwing articles of clothing at Bambam; who picked up Jinyoung’s sweaters with his forefingers as if deeply offended by the material. Jackson and Yugyeom looked at the sight before them and couldn’t conceal their peals of laughter - both doubling over at Bambam’s incredulous look as Jinyoung slips on his favourite maroon sweater.

“Hyung. You know I love you but what the hell are you wearing? There’s no way in hell you’re wearing that to a club. Do I need to repeat myself? We’re going to a club - you know the place where people get drunk and hook up? We’re not going to a library or your favourite book cafe.”

“For the love of - fine! If you have so much to say about what I’m wearing - why don’t you pick my outfit.” Jinyoung was exasperated when he signed up to be the captain of track and field; he guessed he didn’t read the fine print that stated he had to deal with a nosey fashionista who loved to police his fashion choices.

That’s how Jinyoung found himself in the middle of the dance floor of a dimly lit club - with the bass beats vibrating through the ground. He had tipped back a couple of drinks - knowing that he needed alcohol to survive the night. The four of them had stuck together for the first few hours, with Jinyoung lured away from the safety of the bar by Jackson to the dance floor. With a couple more drinks shoved into his hands; by people who appreciated how his ass was shaped by his pair of black ripped jeans and Jackson who had been enthusiastically giving Jinyoung drinks once they’d stepped into the club. Jinyoung was more than pleasantly buzzed.

He really had to hand it to Bambam; the younger having dug out a pair of tight fitting jeans and a mesh shirt that left nothing to the imagination and paired it up with a leather jacket that Jinyoung didn’t even know he had owned. Jinyoung had to admit that he did look good - and was perhaps made lethal by the final touch of a choker. It’d been a while since he let himself loose, and it’d been even longer since he had the chance to get drunk at a place that wasn’t a frat house.

With the alcohol buzzing in his system and the sultry atmosphere of the club - Jinyoung moved into the middle of the crowd; hips swaying along to the beat. The thoughts of being responsible for the well beings of his friends being tossed out the window as he ground his hips sensuously against another male. Thoughts clouded by the heavy haze of being intoxicated; he simply slung his arms around the other’s neck - breathing in the musky scent of sweat and aftershave. All around him were people dancing, gyrating their hips and even making out at varying levels of how inebriated they were. If he was sober, he would be wincing at the bright neon signs aligning the walls while trying his hardest to ignore the blaring bass.

Thankfully Jinyoung was at a good level of how drunk he was, it was enough to tune out the booming bass and painfully bright neon signs - granting him the liquid courage to shimmy his body and shameless encroach into strangers personal spaces. He felt alive with the music - body thrumming with excitement as the stranger trailed touches along his back; before firmly gripping his ass. He grinned into the man’s neck; duly noting that they were about the same height. Emboldened by the others touches - taking it as a sign that the other was interested Jinyoung trailed kisses along his jaw. He grabbed a fistful of the others white dress shirt - tugging the man closer till their lips touched.

The world around them blurred, with the only thing Jinyoung focusing on was the other’s touch. They started off careful - an arm circling around Jinyoung’s waist; fingers pressed firmly against his hips. Before they started to get bolder, tinged with hunger and want. Fingers tangled in Jinyoung’s hair; tugging with the right amount of force for Jinyoung to let out a soft moan - baring his throat. His leather jacket slipped off his shoulder; exposing his collarbone and the sharp inhale of the other brought a smirk to his face. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck as his back was slammed into a wall. The pain of the impact muted by the sensations that came from the other marking up his throat - biting and nibbling at the skin.

The following kisses were hungry, desperate and oozing with desire. Fingers raked through tousled locks of hair; tugging and threading as they deepened their kisses. It was as if they were fighting to press themselves as close as possible - trying their hardest to steal every last molecule of oxygen available. Under the bright neon lights, with the strobe lights flashing purple and red - drowning the club in shadows and bursts of colour. Jinyoung couldn't make out the features of the other - focusing on his lips; and jaw that could cut diamonds.

The other kissed with a burning passion; with an undercurrent of urgency that Jinyoung had never known before. He didn't know if it was the alcohol but he clung tightly to the other, using the other as an anchor to keep him steady in a dizzy swaying world. He tasted whiskey and the lingering taste of mint, tongue lapping greedily tasting and licking the other's lips. He lacked the finesse, but he made up for in burning unbridled passion.

Just as Jinyoung was about to pull away, to greedily inhale oxygen - the other paused before cupping his cheek and kissing him softly and gently. Jinyoung's eyelids fluttered shut; chest heaving as the other gave one lingering kiss - that promised more; before pulling away. It was as if the other wanted that gentle kiss to be the way Jinyoung remembered their drunkard encounter.

Jinyoung slumped against the wall - legs barely being able to keep him upright; as the world tried to right itself back into the right orientation. He touched his lips; grinning stupidly at the numbness and the stubble burn on his chin. He'd been kissed like he was desired, like he was wanted - kissed like the other wanted nothing more but to have his lips against his.

Maybe it was the liquor talking - or the depths of his mind projecting his darkest desires and wants. Yet - the final kiss that the other had given him felt familiar; familiar yet foreign. Familiar in that he had experienced the gentleness and emotion poured into that kiss - yet foreign in that the memory of that kiss was as hazy as his current thoughts.

Jinyoung could have sworn that he had the unmistakable two moles somewhere - yet his mind rushing with endorphins could only giggle drunkenly. Deciding that the identity of the stranger would be better forgotten; just to add to the mystery shrouding the whole affair - Jinyoung ambled through the crowd. Trying his hardest not to trip over his own two feet before noticing Jackson nervously touching his neck and shyly grinning at his companion.

Jinyoung frowned not wanting to lose his best friend to a guy who clearly had managed to charm Jackson - turning him into putty. With that disjointed thought in mind; he tried to sling an arm around Jackson's shoulder. _Did Jackson grow a whole head taller?_ Jinyoung could only mumble out his thought; completely missing Jackson's shoulder - his limbs no longer heeding signals from his brain. He flailed his arms - letting out undignified yelps before he was yanked to his feet.

He didn't know what was so funny about almost face planting and maybe breaking his nose but Jinyoung let out peals of laughter; relying heavily on the firm grip around his middle to prevent him from crumbling to the ground. _Was the ground tilting? Woaaaah._

“Okay, I think you've had enough for the night Jinyoung. Why don't we get you home? BamBam and Yugyeom left together not long ago.”

Jinyoung could only hiccup, waving his hand dismissively before slapping himself in the face. He glared at his hand, before lifting his gaze and frowning at Jackson who was looking at him with a rather amused expression.

“Sseun-ah. Did - did I - I interrupt something? I could - could always come back later?” Jinyoung mumbled; legs already losing strength as he struggled to look at the male Jackson had been conversing with. Until he rudely toppled into their conversation - well serves him right for trying to get into Jackson's pants. Jackson deserved the best and Jinyoung was pretty sure the best in Jackson's case is the hot basketballer who he accidentally swiped right on Tinder.

Jinyoung didn't know he had said his thoughts out loud until Jackson let out a scandalised gasp. While the other man who Jinyoung had to admit was pretty darn handsome raised his eyebrows; lips tugging up in an amused grin which Jinyoung was pretty sure was directed at Jackson.

“Okaaaaay - and we are leaving now. It was nice meeting you Mark-hyung; we'll see you in a few days. Just ignore my pal here - I mean I did totally swipe right on accident; but I mean we have such great chemistry. I'm sure you can forgive the fact that I totally unintentionally swiped right I mea-”

With that Jinyoung could only let out a giggle as the guy who was apparently Mark; lean over - grabbing Jackson by the collar and tugging him in for a kiss. When they parted; Jinyoung offered Mark a wink - that ended up with him blinking awkwardly while he offered what he hoped was a thumbs up. If he couldn't wink - least he could do was try using his opposable thumbs.

"Get home safe Jackson-ah; make sure your friend doesn't accidentally fall into a ditch." The other said with a foxy grin, resting his chin on his palms - smiling softly when he notices Jackson's flustered expression. If Jinyoung had a whip - he would totally crack it right now. He stared at Mark; wondering if he could kiss as well as the man he enthusiastically made out with earlier in the night. Despite Jinyoung feeling like he was under water; living in a bubble - he found it hard to keep his thoughts from straying towards the mystery man. Who kissed with a searing passion like he had something to lose - and yet could muster the tenderness of a kiss that came with years of getting familiar with each other. 

Whoever the elder held in his arms at the end of the night - they were lucky. 

It wasn't long before the sputtering Jackson finally gathered his wits and manhandled him out of the club. The trip back to their dorm was a blur - all Jinyoung could do was focus hard on putting one foot in front of the other, and trying not to kiss the concrete. His words were slurred; hands waving around sputtering nonsense about how utterly stupid the whole argument about chicken or egg came first when people eat both anyways.

He didn’t manage to catch Jackson’s response - flopping onto his bed; once he got close enough to it. Just like that - Jinyoung was out like a light. With Jackson staring at him - grimacing a little; now suddenly remembering why getting Jinyoung wasted wasn’t as great of an idea as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it this far! :D  
> Do leave a comment and tell me what you think about this!
> 
> have two ways to scream about GOT7 at me:  
> [twitter @pettypeachie](https://twitter.com/pettypeachie)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/pettypeachie)


End file.
